Le petit chaperon rouge
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Et voila ou mène de drôle de rêve...
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi se retourna dans son lit, et gémit. Quel drôle de rêve il faisait

Dans le rêve

Une fille aux cheveux rose brillant et aux grands yeux vert se promenait dans les bois, sa cape rouge sur ses épaules, son capuchon rouge sur sa tête, balançant joyeusement son panier d'avant en arrière, tout en sautillant, en chantant une douce mélodie.

Soudain, son panier tomba.

--Ahhhhhhhhhhh, non, mon pauvre petit panier d'amour qui renferme tout ce  
qu'il faut de bon et de nutritif pour ma magnifique et adorée grand mère  
qui m'attend la haut dans sa petite maison en bois et qui va pas bien du  
tout !

Elle ramassa son panier, et repartit en sifflotant. Ce visage, Kakashi l'aurait reconnu entre mille. c'était le visage de Sakura.

Mais son sifflement fût de nouveau interronpue.

--Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, le grand méchant loup qui a de grandes dents, de grands yeux et une grande bouche.

Le loup, en fait, avait son propre visage, le visage de Kakashi. C'est bizzard, pensa-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que je me vois en loup... et qui dévore celle que j' aime en plus !

-- De grande oreille, continua le petit chaperon rouge, et Ahhhhhummmmmmmmmm...

Elle pris un briquet et l'alluma.

--Fait noir la dedant...  
--Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, je suis dans le vilain ventre du méchant grand méchant  
loup. Ca pue la dedans et...je sens qu'on se déplace et que maintenant on s'arrête, j'entend aussi  
de grand crie affreux et suraigue qui vont agraver mon problème d'audition  
si il continu et Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Grand mère ! tu est venu  
me tenir compagnie, comme c'est gentil ! Je t'aime !

--Mère grand, mère grand, nous devons sortir !

- Mais oui, mais oui, enfin non, il fait bien chaud ici, tu ne trouve  
pas ?

La grand mère avec le visage de... sa prorpe mère, non, c'était impossible !

-- Si si, c'est vrai que c'est chaud, douillet, sombre mais bon... non non non,  
il faut se reprendre, je vois déjà l'aciditer remonter vers nous, et  
l'acidité, ca fait mal, sa brule !

-- Ah, oui, j'avais oublier, tien, mon couteau de cuisine.

--Merci, merci mère grand !

Elle coupa le ventre du loup, et sortit, toute contente, avec sa grand  
mère grand.  
--Méchant loup-garou qui voulait me manger moi et ma magnifique et adorer mère grand, tu es vilain, vilain, vilain ! On ne mange pas des personnes ! Tu dois être bien élevé, vien avec moi, je vais t'apprendre.  
Elle le pris par la main et l'entraina vers sa maison, sous le regard désinteressé de la mère grand et celui ahurie du loup, qui essayait tant bien que mal de recoudre son vendre, accessoirement.

Kakashi ce réveilla en sursaut. Quelle rêve étrange. Bientot, si cela continuait, il se ferait certainement interner !


	2. Espionnage intensif

Titre : Le petit chaperons rouge

Auteur : Dodie (moa)

Commentaire : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fûmer pour pondre un truc pareil, vous pouvez me le dire ?

Réponses aux reviewqs :

Renia : Ca t'a fait marrer ?Ca va, mon but est atteint alors, mdrr Je vais peut être finir comme ca tien..kakashi interné...mdr, a voir voila la suite, kissous !

Akemi Luo : N'importe quoi ? Ouaiiiiiiii, exacteument mdrrr L'histoire à l'origine est..simple.  
Alors remixée comme il faut, elle peut devenir cool, mdrrr 

Jiyaie : Tu as bien rit ? Ca va alors hihi c'était le but Pourquoi kakashi ? Parce que j'adore torturer mes perso, et kakashi est un de mes perso préféré pour les tortures, mdrr Nous, auteurs de fanfic ? Interner ? Ouaii, je pense aussi mdr

tafolpamadlaine : Mega drole ? Excellent, j'suis contente alors hihihi J'essai de m'appliquer Qui a dit qu'il y avait pas de suite ? Hihi La voila la suite Et il y en aura encore une de suite, lol kissous

Mel-Tao : J'avais rien a faire, c'est juste, alors voila Quand un auteur s'embête, voila ce que ca donne, lol Je vais essayer de continuer kiss

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 2°

Après une longue journée harassante, Kakashi secoua son visage, lasse.  
Il était crevé.

-"Bon.. Une douche (miammm) puis dodo"

Il rentra chez lui, avant de filer sur la douche, comme il l'avais prévu.  
Ensuite, il décida d'aller se coucher.  
Après avoir enfilé son petit pygama aux motifs plus que suggestifs, cadeau de Jiraiya, il se coula entre ses draps, avec un soupir de bien être. Soudain, il s'alarma.  
Et si son rêve, de la dernière nuit, revenait ? Horreur Si il revoyait ca encore une fois, il allait sortir dans la rue en hurlant comme un malade, et suppliant qu'on l'enferme dans l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche.  
Bah.. Tant pis, qui vivra verra.  
Il ferma ses yeux et s'endormit, pouce en bouche.

°°°°°° Dans le rêve °°°°°°°°

Pour résumé, le chaperon rouge, qui n'était autre que Sakura, avait été mangé par le loup, qui n'était autre que Kakashi lui même, avec sa grand-mère.  
Sakura, avec sa belle cape rouge, avait finalement ouvert le ventre du loup-kakashi, pour en sortir avec sa grand mère et repartir bien tranquilement jusqu'à la maison de celle-ci.  
Le loup-copieur, après un recousage de ventre et un passage pour une chirurgie esthétique, retourna vers la maison de la grand mère, dans l'espoir de revoir cet adorable chaperon rouge. Il s'approcha de la maison de bois, et regarda par la fenêtre pour les espionner.  
La jeune fille et la grand mère était en train de faire à manger,simplement.  
Et lui, il resta la, à les observer Soudain, son regard tomba sur une paire de fess...lune.  
Oui oui, deux croissant de lune... Deux croissant de lune... sans tissus dessus ? 0o Avec des poil tout pas beau.  
Et des boutons affreux.  
Arggggggg, horreur Erreur de calcul dans la trajectoire de mon regard.  
C'était sur la grand mère que je voulais lorgner Surtout que celle-ci avait décidé de prendre un bain devant la cheminée, en plein milieu du salon, ca devrait être interdit !  
Ca m'apprendra à essayer d'être discret, ca me fait commettredes erreur...repoussante, oui, on peux dire cela. Mon regard vira de 115 degré vers la droite, et la, je la vit, elle.  
Le petit chaperon rouge qui venait de retirer sa cape, et qui se tenait devant une bassine en bois.  
Comme celle de la grand mère, qui venait accessoirement de plonger dedans.  
Elle... elle avait deux longue jambe magnifique.. et... ouahhh, finalement, c'est pas si mal que ca de ce rincer l'oeil un peu.  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit en fait ?  
Interdire de prendre un bain en plein milieu du salon ?  
Ah ca non ! Surement pas ! Surtout si c'était des jolies fille comme ca qui en prenais, hihihi.  
Un bain avant le repas..Oui, pourquoi pas.  
Lui, pour ca part, c'était lavé le mois dernier. Ensuite, après c'être régaler du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui...en l'occurence, une belle fille en train de s'essuyer, il les vit passer à table.  
Cela faisait une demi heure qu'il les observait...Enfin..les... Il observait pas la grand mère en plus, sinon, bonjour les cauchemard.  
Cela fait donc longtemps que je les observait et, inconciement, j'avais baissée ma garde. Surement, car je vis la grand mère tourner ses yeux vers moi, et esquisser un sourir cruel.  
OH...MY...GODD.  
J'envisagai de détaler rapidement, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Trod tard.  
Ni de une, ni de deux, je me fit entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison...

Horreur... Seigneur aidez-moi...

Voix off ; Le seigneur est absent pour le moment, veuilliez laissez votre prière après le bip sonor...

Saleté, jamais la quand on a besoin de lui.  
Je me retrouvais à une table, avec l'adorable jeune fille, et l'horribl grand mère aux dents jaunis et cassé par le temps.  
Je reniglais un coup.  
Et à l'haleine dérangeante.

Le chaperon rouge s'approcha de moi...

-"Bon... Maintenant...j'ai une idée... On va vous apprendre... Les bonne manière...!"

La grand mère eut un rire machiavélique...

Glous...

°°°°°°°° Fin du rêve °°°°°°°°°°°°

Kakashi se releva en hurlant.  
Trempé de sueur, les couvertures à terre, il regarda autour de lui, hagard...

-"Je vais franchement finir ma vie dans un asile..."

°Fin du chapitre 2°

Je sais, c'est court, désolé.. Enfin bon

review please hihihi 


	3. Leçon de bonne manière

Titre : Le petit chaperons rouge

Auteur : Dodie (moa)

Commentaire : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fûmer pour pondre un truc pareil 

Réponses aux reviews :

Princesse d'Argent : Ouaiiiiii, je lui réserve les pires tortures... je vais le dégouter des grand mère ! mdrrrrr Je suis contente si ca te plait, hihi J'ai pas l'habitude de faire du comique dans mes fic, lol En attendant, voila la suite gros bisous

Tafolpamadlaine : Rohh, faut pas sauter sur les suites, sinon pc kaput après, lol Je suis contente aussi si ca te plait emue, essuis quelques larmes Je pense qu'il ne se remettra jamais de la grand mère, mdrr, et ses belles face..de lune Ouiiiiiiiii, j'aime kakashi et sakura, mdr Ta pas lut mes autres fic ?Mdrr, j'ai fait que ca..a pars un ita/saku et un Sasu/saku je continue, je continue ! lol

Célestine Uchiwa : Ouai.. j'adore torturer mes perso hihihi Merci j'espère que la suite de plaira 

Place maintenant, à l'histoire ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 3°

Kakashi soupira.  
Il était dans un bar avec tsunade-Sama et Kiraiya, en train de boire un verre.  
Il était trois heure du matin.  
Des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tiré, il regardait pensivement son verre.  
Il était fatigué, il devait absolument dormir, mais il ne le voulait pas.  
Absolument HORS-DE-QUESTION ! Pas envie de finir à l'asile. Naméo.  
Il n'arrivait même plus à regardé Sakura en face maintenant.  
Et celle-ci commencait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son Sensei.  
Jiraiya s'exclama soudain

-"Allez Kakashi, va au dodo, tout de suite "  
-"Ah nan ! J'veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeer"

Tsunade pris une mine inquiétante, venant secouer son index sous le nez de Kakashi, d'un air réprobateur.

-"Si si si, pas de discussion. Tu serais d'accord avec nous si tu voyais ta mine de déterrer"  
-"Mais justement, je la voit pas..Je veux pas y aller !"

Mais n'écoutant rien, Jiraiya l'avait saisit par le fond de son slip, et le trainait déjà hors du bar, pour l'emmener jusque chez lui.  
Quelques cris et baffes plus tard, Kakashi était couché sur son lit, immobile, une bosse en plein milieu du front.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Dans le rêve °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Résumé du rêve précédent°

La mamie, avec un rire super sadique

-"Nous allons t'apprendre, les bonne manières ! Muahahahahahahahahah" (imaginez mémé rire comme ca...)

Kakashi dégluttit péniblement.

°Reprenons le rêve°

Sakura chaperon rouge s'approcha de lui, et déposa une assiette sur la table.

-"Tien, ca c'est pour toi !"

Kakashi, l'eau aux babines malgré lui, était en train de baver.. Autant sur son assiette que sur la poitrine de Sakura, sur laquelle il avait une vue imprenable.  
Oui, décidément, il passait trop de temps avec Jiraiya.  
Mais Sakura le réprimanda

-"Non non non, on patiente d'abord que tout le monde soit servie !"

Kakashi dit la moue, la lèvres supérieur tremblotante, le regard brillant de larmes..

-"J'ai dit non ! Tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières, pas besoin de me faire cette mine la !"

Kakashi soupira, alors que la grand mère riait sadiquement à coté de lui.  
Il lui tira la langue.  
Elle fit de même, sauf que la sienne était d'une couleur douteuse, et qu'une désagréable adoeur s'en dégageait.  
Mieu valait tourner la tête, sous peine de mourrir d'une crise cardiaque.  
Il reporta donc son regard sur le petit chaperon rose, qui était en train de servir sa grand mère, puis elle même.

-"Voilaaa, tu peux manger maintenant"

Dit-elle en s'asseyant.  
Le Kaka-Loup allait commencer à dévorer son regard quand un coup de poing sur le crane lui enfonca le museau dans l'assiette.

-"Espèce de mal polie ! Tu sais pas que les couverts sa existe ?"

Elle lui planta la fourchette à deux centimiètre de ses précieux doigts.  
Il dégluttit difficilement.  
La grand mère eu un rire moqueur.  
Kakashi se dit que la prochaine fois qu'une vieille Dame lui demandait de l'aider pour traverser la rue, il la jèterais sous une voiture avant d'aller la bazarder dans une benne à ordures.  
Enfin bref, passons.  
Il regarda fixement la fourchette en question, et puis ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette.  
A savoir.  
De la soupe "  
Il hésita alors

-"Heu... z'êtes sur ? Une fourchette pour de la soupe ? "  
-"Ben... Je crois que je me suis trompée "

Elle lui tendit alors la cuillière

-"Voila c'est mieu je crois."

Kakashi-loup se dépêcha d'avaler la première cuillière, avant de se reprendre un poing sur le crane, ou commencait d'ailleur à appartaitre une bosse, qui allait bientôt atteindre la taille d'un oeuf de poule.  
Cette fois c'était la grand-mère qui le sermona.

-"On ne met pas ses coudes sur la table !"

Kakashi les reposa alors sagement en dessous de la table

-"On met une serviette sur ses genoux !"

Il saisissa la serviette que lui tendais le petit chaperon rose et la posa sur ses genoux.

-"Une main sur la table !"

Il s'éxécuta.

-"Et l'autre main c'est pour manger, pas pour tripoter ma petite fille !"

Et après quelques coups de poing bien placé, quelques cris et des escuses, ils étaient (enfin ? ) en train de manger. Une fois ceci fait, il se releva pour faire demi-tour et s'enfuir, quand une main le saisis aux poignets.

-"Pas si vite jeune loup ! Il faut débarasser à présent ! Un homme, même si c'est un loup, doit être galant ! "

Et à nouveau après quelques soupirs, coup de pieds, et cris, il rangea la vaisselle.

Après, le petit chaperon rose se recula, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, alors que la grand-mêre s'approcha de lui, un sourir machiavélique aux lèvres.

-"Bon bon...Nous allons passer à la leçon suivante..."

Il dégluttit péniblement, mais alors, très péniblement.

-"Et c'est quoi ? "

Le sourir de la vieille dame s'accentua.

-"Comment laver un loup-garou !"

°°°Fin du rêve°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kakashi se réveilla dans un nouveau hurlement.  
Sauf que cette fois si, un coup de poing (bien réel cette fois ci) vint mettre un therme au hurlement de peur.  
Jiraiya se tenais devant lui, assis sur le lit, une main encore sur le front du ninja copieur.. Il avait pris un air sérieux.

-"Jiraiya..qu'est ce que vous faites la ? "

Les lèvres du Sennin légendaire tremblèrent légèrement, avant qu'il ne commence à hurler de rire, en se tennant les côtes.  
Entre deux hoquets, il parvient à dire.

-"Je...sais à présent...pourquoi tu ne...veux plus..dormir"

Et le fou rire le repris.  
Kakashi piqua un fard, détournant son visage, avant de le maudire à tout les diables.

-"Quand Sakura va s'avoir ca"  
-"Ah nan ! 00' Je t'interdit de faire ca !"

Mais Jiraiya avait déjà quitté son appartement et s'enfuiyais à toute jambe, poursuivit par un kakashi qui le sommait très grossièrement de s'arrêter.

°Fin du chapitre 3°

Sakura va-t-elle enfin savoir ce qui hante son Sensei ?

Jiraiya va-t-il mourrir ?

Kakashi pourra-t-il redormir un jour ?

Finira-t-il finalement interner dans un hopital, au service psychiatrique ?

BONNE QUESTION, j'en sais rien 

Reviews please

Dodie Rogue 


	4. Fou ?

Titre : Le petit chaperons rouge Auteur : Dodie (moa)

Commentaire : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fûmée pour pondre un truc pareil

Réponses aux reviews :

Elenthya : Désolé pour tout le retard ! Mais voila la suite ! 

Princesse d'Argent : Je me demande aussi comment va finir cette fic, mdrrrrr

tafolpamadlaine : Ouéééé, enfin, si je le décide...

LaMayonnaiseSauvage : Méeuuuh, tous le monde va finir à l'asile :D

Place maintenant, à l'histoire !

-----------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 4° (Enfin)

Quelque part, dans le petit village de Konoha, tout le monde s'activait à son travail quotidien.  
Les genins étaient, pour la plupart, en mission, les junnins étaient sensés les accompagnés.  
Et les habitant se rendaient à leur travail.  
Tsunade, quand à elle, n'était pas dans son bureau.  
La paperasse ? Ca peut attendre.  
Très... très longtemps.  
Pour le moment ,elle était à l'hôpital de Konoha, en train de prodiguer ses soins à divers patient.  
Elle se sentait bien plus utile ici que dans son bureau, enfermée toute la journée avec un chien de garde nommé Shizune, qui ne faisait que lui crier dessus (cherchez l'erreur)  
Soudain, il y eu de l'agitation aux urgence.  
Tsunade alla voir ce qui ce passait, en se renseignant à l'acceuil

-"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? "  
-"On viens d'amener quelqu'un, en piteux état"  
-"Qui est-ce ? "  
-"Je crois que vous devriez aller voir par vous même, hokage Sama."

Tsunade, froncant ses sourcils, se rendit dans la salle de soin.  
Ce qu'elle y découvrit la cloua sur place.

-"Jiraya ? Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé encore ? "

Le médecin qui s'occupait de lui vint la rejoindre, pour répondre à ces questions.

-"Apparement, quelqu'un devait lui en vouloir...à mort... il l'a tabassé... Et maintenant, Jiraya Sama n'arrête pas de dire.. des choses... très bizzard..."

Tsunade s'approcha de lui, pour en avoir le coeur net.  
Et elle écouta :

-"Petiiiiiiiiiiit, chaperonnnn... Rose... Nannn, me frappez pas grand mèreeee, c'est pas moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est kakashiiiiiiii, pitiééééééééééééééé"

-"... Je vois... Complètement barge, c'est pire que d'habitude..."

-"Allezzzzzzzzzzz, lavons le louuuuuuuuup"

-"... --' Emmenez le en cellule psychiatrique, ca le calmera"  
-"Bien Tsunade-Sama"  
-"Bon, ceci étant réglé, on va pouvoir aller voir les autres patient.

°°°°°°°°°°°° Du côté de Kakashi °°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon, mission "Faire taire le gêneur" réussis.  
Passons au deuxième plan... arrêter ces rêves idiot !  
Il n'arrivait plus à dormir tranquilement, il était toujours hanté par ses visions.  
Il était à présent en train de marcher dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, les yeux à terre, plongé dans ses songes.  
Malheureusement pour lui... malheur à ceux qui ne regardent pas devant eux.  
Et c'est avec un magnifique BOUM retentissant qu'il se prit le poteau qu'il n'avais pas vu.  
C'est avec un SCRATCH élégant qu'il s'étala à terre, de tout son long.  
Des passants qui passaient par là l'emmenèrent aux urgence.

°°°°°°° Dans le rêves °°°°°°°°

Kakashi se regarda.  
Merde, il était de nouveau en loup.  
Et devant lui... se trouvait la maison dans laquelle il ne voulait plus entrer !  
Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de faire demi tour, qu'une certaine chaperonne rouge lui sauta dessus.

-"Mon loup-garou chériiiiiiiiiiii"  
-"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"  
-"Bah, pourquoi tu cris comme ca ? "  
-"Laissez moi en paiiiiiix"  
-"Mais nonnn, allez, viens avec nouuus"

Soudainement, la grand mère machiavélique arriva comme par magie, pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison ,vers d'autre tortures...

°°°°°°°°° Dans La réalité °°°°°°°°°°

Tsunade, dépitée, regardait le corps du junnins allongé dans la salle de soin.  
Non seulement Jiraya délirait complètement, mais maintenant c'était au tour de Kakashi.  
C'était pas possible..

En effet, Kakashi était en train de... délirer..

-"Nannnnnnnn, pas le bainnnn, grand mèreeeee, pitiééé, par là, nannn, pas ici ! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

-"Envoyez-le rejoindre Jiraya... 0o "  
-"Bien Tsunade Sama"

Et voila une journée qui se termine, avec deux personne en plus dans le service psychiatrique de l'asile de Konoha..

°A suivre°

Désolé pour le chapitre court, mais je n'arrive pas à continuer, j'ai mal le crâne c'est affreux J'espère quand même que ca vous à plut.

kissous ! 


End file.
